Carmelita Margarita
Background Carmelita was born and raised in Tennessee, her previous home was specifically in Germantown, TN. Due to her family's occupation, she often moved around a lot and spent most of her life on the road. Her mother Maria Lynn Verrico ''(Candy; Margarita)'' was a young prostitute saved from violent loan sharks by Carma's father, the previous head of the Verrico family. The two had a passionate and romantic love, which led to birth of Carmelita 3 years later in early January of 1996. In the summer of '98, Carma's father resigned from the head position of the Verrico family leaving things up to Victorio Verrico and disappeared from the city. Victorio adopted young Carmelita as his own daughter and raised her along with Luciana Verrico, who was a year older. Carma's father had said Victorio to "keep my little Angel safe" which Victorio took as keeping Carma as an innocent and ignorant Angel. Which led to Carma being isolated from the rest of the world except from the occasional private school years of her childhood life. Verrico Family The Verrico family is a mafia family that runs in the hitman business. They are a branch family that originates from Italy, many of the family members have heavy European or Eastern European accents like Luciana Verrico does. Carmelita's father was the head of the Verrico family since he was 12, leaving the family and Carma behind in 1998 at the age of 36. The family regards him as one of their best hitman, and often speak great praises of him at Family gatherings. Victorio Verrico become the next head of the family once Carma's father left, he based the family in Germantown, TN in early 2000 to keep young Carma safe. Victorio kept Carma in the dark of the family business, and raised her to be ignorant of the world around her. Victorio's wife, Rosanna, required that Carma be taught self defense and firearm safety. After being taught self defense, knife tactics, and firearm usage & safety, Carma was slightly introduced into family traditions. One of these traditions is to get a tattoo or pin of black rose with raven feathers and the person's preferred weapon, and to use this to mark your targets and/or spouse. Using it to mark your target meant that no one else in the family could take a hit on that target unless the marker died or removed their mark. Carmelita grew up attending to any large hits the family would take on or any hits that Victorio took care of. She was never left behind when they took hits, because she is valued as a treasure by the family. Carma eventually caught onto what the family business was and became upset with Victorio for not allowing her to be part of the action, leading her to run away from the family after her mother died in March of 2019. Personality Traits Relationships Quotes "Hi! My name is CarmelitaMargaritaNiceTa'Mee'Cha!" "Everything is A-Okay" "....Whoops?"Category:LSMD Category:Characters Category:Female __FORCETOC__